Unexpected Couple
by My inner emotions
Summary: One fateful day Shikamaru is walking in the wood and he stumbles apon Yukikio, and broken person who doesn't trust anyone, except her wolf companion Nia. The trouble is Yukikio has a condition or cuse to see her past at randome moments.
1. Chapter 1

A Very Troublesome Couple

"No!" I screamed, "He can't be here! No! Nia we got to get out of here!"

Maniacal laughter, "You can't run from me Yukikio. No matter where you run I'll find you," the tall dark man figure behind me said. _I got to get away from him! He'll kill me!Stupid assign Why dose my everyone hate me?This will never end! I_ thought.

"That's it!" I looked at the intruder and ran at him then put my hand on his head and jumped over him. Then I turned and mumbled, "Multi shadow clone no jutsu!"

More laughter, "You honestly think an academy no jutsu can defeat me."

"No...but it can stall you." All my clones said at once. Then they all ran at the intruder, as I fled out into the night reaching the forest of the Village Hidden in the Night and ran straight into the forest.

_**"You don't think he'll look for us here? Do you Yuki?" **_Nia asked.

"No, maybe. i don't know!" I said.

_**"Ya but **__you__** never know."**_

"Yeah, yeah I know." I said looking at the small wolf pup. Just then I bumped into someone. "Watch it! …Oh sorry, Max!"

_**"Nice one, Yuki! now lets not stay and talk to your boyfriend..."**_

"Shut up you damn dog!" I screamed.

"Yuki, what's wrong with you? You never treat Nia like this?" Max said in a taking me into his arms.

"Sorry it's just...he did it again he hired and assign to kill me!"

"You mean your father," he said in a hushed tone.

"He is not my father! I'm disowning his god damned family!"

"Yuki, it's not that easy." Max said looking me in the eyes with his perfect face.

"I dont care! I am not being apart of a family that hates me!" I pulled out a sword, and Max backed up. "Yuki?!" I put my finger to my lips. I spun around and stabbed my sword into the dark figure behind me. It screamed in pain.

"Ha ha. I got you!" I said in triumph, as the figure fell to the ground in pain. "So much for getting paid after the job's done thats **_his_** way of keeping money."

"You bitch!" Is all he could manage to say as he fell into the eternal bliss of death.

000000000000

I woke to realize I had passed out to see a horrid memory of the last day of a "normal life" before _it happened_. I looked down to see I still had the same cloths I had on for the past 2 days.

I felt the vibrations of footsteps. _Let's see...20 yards away, _I thought, I sniffed, _male, 6', 17 years old, my age. GREAT! Lets hope he doesn't recognize me since I'm a missing ninja._

"Hey...lady are you okay?!" an alarmed voice yelled.

"So troublesome," I mumbled.

"Great this...female...looks like she's dead." His voice lowered in an aggravated tone.

Before he could even blink I was behind him. "First I'm _not _a Female I'm a girl." I paused to see his expression to my speed. "Second, I'm not dead."

"Who are you?" he asked broadly. I grabbed his shoulder turned him around to face him.

"A lost soul lurking in the woods,...with my pet." I could tell he wasn't amused as he glared at me. Then a white wolf emerged from behind me.

"_**You wouldn't believe how hard it is to get a chipmunk out of a tr..." **_she looked at the stranger then at me, still glaring at him. She started to growl.

"Well I see you weren't kidding about a 'pet'." He said amused looking at the mad wolf.

"Ha, I don't lie about things like that," I said grimly. "So who are _YOU?"_ I asked.

"Well I'm a cloud watcher," he said playing my game. Then looking up at the sky, "Names, Nara Shikamaru. You?" he asked again more persistently looking at me.

"You don't give up do you?" I asked then looked at the growling wolf, "Nia stop that savage growling!" I glared at the wolf, my eyes changing back to the regular onyx black instead of crystal white eyes.

"Beautiful eyes," Shikamaru murmured quietly. "Shit, did I say that out loud," he said even quieter.

I smiled. "My name is Yukikio. I have disowned my last name along with the family that barred it." I ignored the 'compliment', he seemed grateful.

"So troublesome." He said under his breath.

"_**Wow Yuki he calmed you down. That's a good sign." **_I rolled my eyes.

Then, I fell to the ground clutching my hair and screaming as another horrible memory came to view.

"Yukikio! What's wrong?!" Shikamaru said dropping to his knees to my side, as I fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yuki, Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry!" a six year old me screamed, as long fingernails grew out of my hands. "Mommy, make it stop it hurts!" I screamed crying, they stopped at a length of four inches. I looked at my mother with my crystal white eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't it's the demon inside of you taking over you."

"Mommy...!" I said loosing all control of myself. I looked at my mother and stabbed her uncontrollably. She fell to the floor and grabbed the bottom of my white now blood stained night gown.

She looked up at me, her blood flowing onto the floor, and said weakly, "I forgive you Yuki it's not your fault." I starred at her in sorrow. I dropped to her side and hugged her limp body as she fell into the eternal darkness.

"Mommy I...I couldn't stop." I said as the finger nails shrank to the normal size.

No answer.

"Yukikio what have you done!" a boy with white hair screamed walking in.

"Kakashi I didn't mean to!" I said running to the twelve year old boy, who I embraced me in a hug. "Mommy...said it was because of my inner demon...before she... she... died," I said squeezing him, as he rapped his arms around my small body

"It's okay, sister," Kakashi said patting my head.

OOOOOO

I woke up to find myself in a white room. I looked beside me to see a separation curtain and an empty chair and table. Then I looked down to find myself wearing sweat pants and a T shirt.

A knock at the door startled me. "Hello can I come in?" an unfamiliar voice called from the other side of the door.

"Only, if you don't have any medications for me!" I snapped angrily.

"That's what I guessed you would say Yukikio," a gray haired man with a mask over his face, and his headband over his left eye said walking in, "You never did like hospitals even if you did study medical ninja arts. I still can't believe you're alive."

"Who the hell are you?!" I said angrily.

"What you don't recognize your own brother?"

Within seconds I was behind him my claws out and to his neck. "How dare you try to impersonate my dead brother!" I screamed.

"He's not dead but if you don't put your claws down he will be." I appeared in front of him slamming him against the wall knocking the wind out of him, my hand with my claws out still against his neck.

"Let's see if you're lying," I said calmly. I put my free hand up and my claws grew our. "Don't move." I ordered, slicing down his mask to revile his beautiful face. My claws went in I pulled his head protector up and backed up, freeing him. I sat on the bead took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"Sorry."

"It's okay you didn't know, I mean you did kill our whole clan, and left me wounded..." he stopped talking seeing the hurt expression on my face. He pulled out a new mask and put it on then recovered his face.

I looked up angrily. "You know they damn well deserved it! They all tried to kill me so many times you and Yushiki were the only ones to ever be nice to me or not try to fucking murder me!" I screamed standing up. Then a woman with Blondie hair in pig tails, and a blue diamond mark on her forehead walked in.

"Kakashi," she growled, "I told you not to come see her you know you'll upset her and she needs to stay in Konoha..."

"Why so you can make me rot in the jail!" I said getting pissed off.

"No, No that's not it at all." She said calmly.

"Oh then your going to kill me for what I did." I said hotly.

"No but you are in danger..."

"Because Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are after me once again." I said cutting her off again.

"Well yes and you have a condition, one your kidneys needs surgery." the woman said.

"Ha i could fix it easily without surgery." I said mockingly. "Just tell me which one."

"Well the right one." She said.

"Okay," i closed my eyes for a second then opened them, my hands aurora started to glow red i placed it over where my kidney is for a moment. Then removed my hand and my eyes went back to normal. "There now can I leave?"

"Um that depends on if you actually _fixed _it," she said doubtfully fully.

"Don't under estimate her Lady Tsunade." Kakashi said, looking from the woman to me.

"Oh I get it your the Hokage," I said in amusement, "What did the old man _roll over and croak."_

Tsunade and Kakashi shook their head at that statement.

"Well I at least have to check and see if you healed it." Tsunade said.

"Okay, I'll _play along_ with this." I said, following her into the ex-ray room.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I walk out of the hospital into the bright light blinking. I look around and see people everywhere.

_I wonder why that boy even bothered to save me. Tsunade said that he carried me here and he said he found me in the woods by the training grounds. Hunm oh well some people are so troublesome. _I looked across the street to see him staring at me. _Oh great there he is... I wonder if he'll even recognize me I mean I have taken a shower now and...... _He started to walk towards me. _Oh great... _I started walking away from the spot I was standing in and walked down the street.

"Hey." He said from behind me.

_Great... _I turned around and faced him. "Hi," I said emotionless.

"So I guess your ok now?" he asked.

"Yep and I didn't need your help," I spat.

"Most people would have just said 'Thank you'," he said.

"Well I'm not most people." I mumbled, turning around.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." I said aggravated.

"You can't leave." He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because Lady Tsunade told me to make sure you don't leave Konaha," He said. I looked at him blankly.

_THIS SUCKS!!! _I thought. _They can't do this to me!_

"So she gave me a babysitter!" I said furiously.

"Well I wouldn't call it that…" he rolled his eyes.

"Well you would if you were in my position…" I said, "Where's Nia?" I said suddenly.

"I don't know she followed you here then she kind of disappeared." He stated.

"Well then babysitter-sama lets go and find her." I shot off.

He stood there for a second with this aggravated look on his face.

"Catch me if you can!" I yelled.

He took off after me, muttering.

As I ran I jumped on the roof tops just to make things more complicated. I ran all the way to the training grounds and stopped, but not by my own free will. I turned around also not by my own free will.

Shikamaru was standing there panting and glaring at me.

"You run to damn fast," he gasped, "and to far. What part of you can't leave didn't you understand?"

"Ha Ha! Funny, I wasn't trying to escape. I was seriously looking for Nia, and you're really are from the Nara clan. Now if you don't mind… Can you please let me go!"

He snickered, taking a few steps toward me, causing me to walk forward too. "One condition," He paused.

"What is it?" I sighed.

We take a few more steps forward, until we are three inches apart.

"You," he paused again, "never do that again."

"You had to get this close to me to tell me that!" I spat.

He raises an eye brow.

"Yeah what ever," in a little kids voice I say, "Okay babysitter-sama! I will never do that again."

He grumbles, and releases his shadow possession jutsu.

I take off running again straight into the trees and yell, "You should have never have trapped me! I wasn't going to escape but now I want to see what you can do!"

"Troublesome girl," he mumbles. He then yells back, "Fine! But you get to sleep on the floor because of this!"

"WHA! They're making me sleep in the same house as you!"

*****


End file.
